The Past
by SpecialAgentGibbsJr
Summary: Tony DiNozzo is now Logan Cale. It's been 8 years since he left NCIS. What happens when his past returns? Ziva... or Max?
1. A Little Surprise

**My first crossover, I'm falling in love with Dark Angel and NCIS has been a passion of mine for years. MICHAEL WEATHERLY. Yes, he is the most handsome man in the world. I'll shut up now. Peace out. **

**Rating: T**

_**Quote: "You're such a gentleman. Too bad I'm not a lady." –Max from **_**Dark Angel**

**Chapter 1: A little surprise**

It's been 8 years since he left NCIS. Tony DiNozzo is now Logan Cale, changing his name after the Pulse. 8 long years since his father brought him back into the family shortly before dying and leaving him with 27 million dollars in cash in a vault below the family home. 8 years since Gibbs accepted the position as NCIS director.

Logan rolled to his counter in his wheel chair, the painful reminder of how absolutely unfair life is, and how _fair _it is. He knew he'd be dead if it wasn't for Max Guevara, the beautiful woman who reminded him so much of his old love, Ziva David.

He had loved Ziva David, it wasn't until she left for Israel that he realized that. But after that plane left, he couldn't do anything, reaching her was nearly impossible, even with his resources, and he knew that telling her about his feelings would be even more impossible. Over time, with a little bit of help from whiskey and other various liquors, the feelings had faded to a dull roar in the back of his head.

His first wife hadn't helped with that, but once he met Max, the feelings became a small whisper. The girl had something about her that made him feel happy again, even when he was pissed at her. There was a sort of aliveness that she brought to him that he hadn't felt since the times when his boss smacked him over the back of the head.

Logan shook the thoughts of Ziva and Gibbs out of his head, knowing that dwelling on his 'past life' was a bad idea, it'd just leave him reaching for the nearest bottle of alcohol. He looked back at the news, then back at the paper, looking for anything he'd have to cover in his live feed.

"Logan?" He turned his wheel chair, the one thing that constantly reminded him of how absolutely _unfair _the world is. A painful reminder.

"Bling, what's up?" He asked his friend.

"Max said she needs to meet you. But she can't come here." Bling handed him a piece of paper with an address.

Logan groaned internally at the idea of having to go out in his wheel chair, he hated people looking down at him with piting eyes. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing. _Poor man._

"She needs to meet you as soon as possible."

Logan nodded and wheeled himself out into the elevator. He looked up at the buttons, and although the penthouse button was too high, the button that would take him down to the lobby was within reach. He pressed it, and waited for the elevator to descend to the lobby and the doors to slid open.

Over time, getting into his car became easier. He got in quick enough, and began to drive to the address he'd gotten from Bling. A bar? Why in the hell would Max want him to meet her in a bar? Logan was slightly pissed as he rolled in and found the girl sitting at a table. She nodded to him as he rolled over to him.

"Logan." She said shortly.

"What's wrong, Max?" He asked, moving on of the chairs and replacing it with his wheel chair.

"I'm being followed." She leaned forward.

"Who?" He asked, suddenly worried.

"By me, DiNozzo." Logan felt a hard and definite thunk hit the back of his head.

Logan Cale didn't even have to turn around. The name and the Gibbs smack was enough to tell him that it was his old boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs. But when he turned around, he was hit by something he never expected. The whole Team Gibbs. Including a certain Israeli woman. Who goes by the name of Ziva David.

**Yay! Okay, I'm officially falling in love with Dark Angel. This is just a sign of it. Not sure if I'm going to make it a Tiva or a LoganXMax… PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Logan

3 days earlier

None of them really knew why they where searching for Tony. Except Gibbs. Gibbs knew exactly why. NCIS was his family. Tony DiNozzo was his son. And although he hid all emotion, he couldn't help but worry about his son. His goofy, constantly hitting on girls, doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut son.

It had been hard tracking Tony down, after the Pulse all electronic data had been wiped out, they had to rely on 'good ole' police work' and old friends. It didn't help that Tony had changed his name, his new name being Logan Cale, and had moved to Seattle.

They began tracking a girl, her name was Max, and they knew she was connected to Tony in someway. Ziva seemed to be slightly irritated by the whole thing, she'd come back from Mossad 5 years previous, and looking for Tony ever since.

The whole group was clustered into a bar, and Gibbs knew fully well they where far from incognito. Abby still tended to attract a lot of attention, and Ducky was talking to everyone he could, telling them all his stories. They all fell silent as Tony _rolled_ in on a wheel chair.

"Maybe it's just for show." Abby whispered.

"Abby, shush." Ziva said, looking at her friends back. He looked different, glasses and he'd obviously started working out.

Gibbs stood up abruptly and walked across the room, smacking Tony in the back of the head, the rest of the group quietly clamored up behind him, and as Tony turned, his shock went from a little to extreme.

Now.

Logan Cale looked up at his old friends, the people he'd been Tony DiNozzo with, the people he'd cared very much about. And Ziva was there. Ziva David, who in all her glory, looked more beautiful that night then ever before.

"Tony!" Abby launched herself at him, calling him by his old name.

He hugged her back. "My name's Logan." He said as she pulled away. She still looked like Abby, pigtails, dark makeup, dark clothes, but she looked a bit… older. They all did, McFlabby wasn't very flabby anymore and despite the popular idea that they couldn't, Ducky's wrinkles had deepened.

But there was something on Abby's finger that instantly caught his eye. A ring. A wedding ring. "Tony is Tony and that is what I will always call him… Tony." Abby said, nodding and smiling like normal- which somehow never seemed like the right word to explain her.

McGee waved at him, there was a ring on his finger as well, "Probie got married?" Logan was surprised.

"Yeah, what? Did you expect me to be single all my life?" McGoo looked a little offended.

"Yes. Who's the woman who has to put up with you forever?" Logan leaned back in his chair, meanwhile Max observed, not even slightly hurt that she'd been forgotten.

McGee reached over and put a hand on Abby's shoulder. "2 kids also." McGee added to Logan's shock.

"There are mini Probies?" Logan joked.

"No, one of them is a mini Abby." Palmer said from beside Ducky.

"Have you been well, Tony?" Ziva finally broke her silence, looking down at her old partner/ the man she'd been in love with.

He nodded. That's it. Didn't say anything. The feelings in his head started back in on drilling a huge hole through his heart. Words could barely describe what he was feeling. Relief, stress, pain. But it was all mounting up to a knot in his stomach.

Ziva stepped back; she couldn't understand why he didn't respond. She loved him, that much she knew. But Tony DiNozzo was not himself.

Tony and Logan where two different people, and this man wasn't sure which one he was. Maybe he has MPD, Multiple Personality Disorder.

"Logan?" He turned and looked a Max. Her face said it all 'care to explain'.

"Old friends, from before the Pulse." He said.

"Why are they following me?" Max looked at the group of slightly strange looking people.

"We where looking for Tony." McGee said.

"Tony?" Max seemed confused for a moment.

"Me, it's a name I used to go by." Logan attempted to explain. Max seemed even more confused.

"I'm out. Peace." She stood, putting a couple of dollars on the table, paying for her drink.

Logan handed her back her money, "I got it."

She nodded, knowing that fighting him on it would do nothing irritate them both. "Later." She walked out of the bar, hands tucked in pockets.

"Who's she?" McGee asked

"Out of my business, McNosy." He commented, motioning for them all to sit.

The all pulled chairs up, cramming more people then he thought possible, Abby and McGee sitting on his right, Gibbs and Ducky to his left, Ziva and Palmer in front of him.

"What happened?" Ziva asked bluntly.

Logan knew what she was talking about, but didn't care to answer.

Abby made a small cut it out sign to her. Ziva ignored it. "Why are you not answering me?" She continued.

"Ziva." McGee said.

"No. Why are you in a wheel chair, Tony?" Ziva stood, looking down at him.

"It's Logan." He corrected her.

"Names do not mean anything, Logan, Tony, I do not care, tell me." She looked at him dangerously.

"I got my spinal cord blown out, can't feel anything below my waist. Happy?" Logan backed his wheel chair up, irritated and not willing to deal with it anymore. "Goodbye." He started for the door when he was yanked back.

"Tony!" Abby was the one who'd yanked him back, she was surprisingly strong for a small girl.

"Abbs, I'm not Tony anymore." He looked back at her and wheeled away, ignoring the rest of his old team.

Why in the hell did they spend time looking for him? And why did Ziva have to see him in his chair? Why did they have to show up and fuck up everything that was going okay for him? Logan knew Max was pissed. And rightfully so. He'd lied and hidden a crucial piece of information from her.

He dialed her pager number and sat in his car waiting for a response.

His phone rang 3 minutes later. "Hey."

"This is me hitting you back. Now you better give me some answers, Logan." She sounded very irritated.

"I will. Just, meet me back at my apartment." He sighed.

"'Kay. Late." She hung up and he started back towards his apartment.

He found Max sitting on a couch. "I didn't leave the door unlocked, did I?" He asked.

"Broke in. Not that hard. Now roll your butt over here and explain." She motioned for the ground in front and around her.

He moved closer. And began to tell his story.

**I feel like a horrible, lazy writer. I mean, I have all these fabulous people who are reviewing and I leave this sitting in a file on my computer for a week. I feel like I should be burnt at the stake. As punishment, I'd understand if you didn't review, but I'd be grateful if you forgave me and did. Thanks, and the next chapter will be longer. **

Sneak preview to chapter 3… **My little thank you and sorry to you all!**

Logan closed his eyes. "Max, it isn't that simple."

"Yeah. Yeah it is, Logan." She practically hissed his name as she stood. "It was a yes or now question. Where you in love with this Ziva David, chick?"

Logan looked up at the girl as he answered. "Yes." He said through gritted teeth.

"Then the obvious question is; do you still love her?" Max's eyes seemed to beg for the answer.

"No, the obvious question is; why do you care?"


End file.
